Lua Azul
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Presente de Natal adiantado para Wanda Scarlet. Cicatrizes abertas e mágoas revividas numa noite de lembranças sob o luar azul. Matsumoto & Gin.


**Lua azul**

Virou mais uma garrafa de saquê, constatando que estava vazia. Deu um suspiro impaciente antes de soltar a garrafa com displicência deixando que se chocasse contra o chão, partindo-se em incontáveis fragmentos afiados de vidro.

Deu de ombros e abriu uma bebida nova. Diante da janela aberta, via passarem os outros Shinigamis lhe dirigindo olhares assustados. Mostrou o dedo do meio. Sabia que as preocupações eram genuínas, mas os odiava por tratarem-na como uma criança e mais ainda por sentirem pena dela.

Não tinham direito de agir assim quando não entendiam. Não entendiam porque ela bebia. Não entendiam porque ela se sentia solitária ou porque tudo à sua volta parecia desmoronar.

Batidas leves na porta interromperam seus protestos em pensamento.

"Com licença, subcapitã Matsumoto. O capitão Hitsugaya mandou alguns papéis e..."

"Kira-kuuuuuuuun!" ela gritou abraçando-o e deixando o corpo cair sobre o dele, no auge da ebriedade. "Pra que ser tão formal? Não quer beber também? Tá boooom..."

Os olhos azuis do loiro encontraram-se com os cinzentos de Matumoto e a subcapitã percebeu neles a preocupação que tanto a enojava.

"Você só começou a beber com essa frequência depois que o capitão Ichimaru foi embora, subcapitã Matsumoto." Ele constatou simplesmente enquanto a outra apenas o encarava; os lábios entreabertos, os olhos vidrados; impossível de dizer se em choque ou fúria.

A única coisa que se podia afirmar com certeza diante daquela expressão era que Kira falara a verdade. Mas uma verdade que deveria permanecer enterrada e intocada.

"Eu... Eu não ligo pro Gin! Dane-se ele!" gritou avançando no outro subcapitão, tropeçando no meio do caminho.

Ele a segurou pelos pulsos, impedindo-a de cair.

"Tudo bem..." ele começou em voz baixa, mas Matsumoto afastou-o, possessa.

"'Tudo bem'?" ecoou. "Quem você acha que é para vir aqui falando como se soubesse de muita coisa? Você não faz idéia! De quem eu sou, do que eu passei, do que estou passando, seu maldito!"

Kira soltou-a, admitindo derrota.

"Talvez eu não saiba, Matsumoto-san. Mas você não está bem. E não é uma coisa que dê para resolver com bebida."

"Você não faz idéia de como foi... Ver aquele filho da puta ir embora... De novo... Por que ele não se importava... Ele simplesmente não estava nem aí..."

Kira olhou em volta no quarto, contando mentalmente as garrafas no chão. Matsumoto contava coisas realmente pessoais e Kira sabia que as duas garrafas estilhaçadas de saquê eram o motivo disso.

"Talvez ele se importasse..." disse, mesmo que no fundo não fizesse idéia.

"Você não saberia... Você pode ter trabalhado pra ele por todo esse tempo, mas não tem a menor idéia de quem ele é... Assim como eu..."

O loiro olhou-a por alguns segundos. Confuso quanto ao que dizer ou fazer. Matsumoto percebeu.

"Já fez o que veio fazer Kira-kun." disse, parecendo incrivelmente sóbria. "Vai embora... Eu quero mais é ficar sozinha..."

Ele se dirigiu hesitante para a saída.

"Pode até ser que eu não saiba Matsumoto-san... Mas TODOS têm alguém com quem se importam..." disse e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Cambaleante e em dúvida, Matsumoto andou até o canto da parede, ao lado da janela, onde se sentou abraçando os joelhos. Fitou pensativa ao céu lá fora: limpo e sem nuvens, coroado por estrelas e uma lua azul. A calmaria que viera depois da tempestade de alguns dias atrás.

E agora a tempestade desabava novamente daqueles olhos cinzentos como um dia nublado. Era como se cada lágrima morna queimasse nas bochechas... Lembrar doía... Seus olhos doíam das noites mal dormidas... Sua cabeça doía da bebida... Queria tanto que não doesse... Queria não se importar também...

Mas nunca conseguia evitar que lhe voltasse à mente a imagem de si mesma estirada no chão... Com fome... Suja de terra... Há tantos anos... Querendo ou não, aquela lembrança sempre lhe assombrava em sonhos.

Ainda podia sentir o cheiro da carne fria... Comida... E então aquele rosto estranho... Os cabelos lilases que lhe caíam rebeldes sobre a testa clara... A boca e os olhos rasgados. Um sorriso largo.

Um sorriso gentil.

"Gin..." sussurrou diante da lembrança. "Quando foi que aquele sorriu gentil se transformou em sarcasmo e eu nem percebi?"

Lembrava-se ainda com exatidão das palavras que trocaram naquele dia... Palavras simples... Palavras de duas crianças.

O cheiro de queimado invadia suas narinas. No Sereitei havia 80 distritos. Quanto mais alto o número, mais perigosa a região. Matsumoto de alguma forma, conseguira crescer no 73.

Sua vila havia sido atacada de novo, por habitantes do distrito. Naquele lugar, havia pessoas violentas. Matavam, destruíam, por simples vontade.

Escondera-se enquanto tudo acontecia. Observara de longe, enquanto tudo queimava... Esperando que passasse. Nunca soube por quanto tempo se escondeu.

Só soube que, quando saíra, só o que restava eram escombros cheirando a decomposição e fumaça.

Sozinha, andou. E andou. E andou.

Suas pernas não agüentavam mais carregá-la sem rumo. O estômago e a cabeça doíam de fome e a garganta ardia seca, de sede. Desabou no chão, sem forças.

Sentia a terra e o carvão nas faces e nos cabelos louros. Não ligava. O cheiro da relva se misturando ao de queimado. O céu azul... Seus olhos corriam por toda a paisagem. Era bonito. Muito bonito.

Até que percebeu, no chão, pés descalços que se aproximavam. Não sabia se seria amigo ou inimigo, mas também não se importava. Provavelmente ia morrer, mesmo.

Não desviou o olhar pra cima, para ver o rosto da pessoa. Apenas o manteve fixo nos pés. Foi quando a pessoa parou a seu lado. E a carne e os olhos e sorriso rasgados surgiram em seu campo de visão.

"Coma." ordenou a voz infantil. "Se você pode se abater por causa da fome... Você deve ter poder espiritual."

"Você... Também..."

"É. Eu também. Ichimaru Gin. Prazer em conhecer."

"Gin... Que nome estranho." um comentário leviano, num dia em que tudo parecera perdido. Quem era afinal aquela pessoa?

"E você quem é?"

"Matsumoto... Rangiku..."

"E o _meu_ nome é estranho, _Rangiku_?" perguntou lhe estendendo a mão.

"Quem é você, afinal?"

"Acabei de te dizer."

"Mas... O que você faz aqui?"

"Sou um sobrevivente. Estava procurando por mais alguém que estivesse vivo. E encontrei você." ele sorriu largamente e ela se sentiu melhor.

"Pra onde vamos?" perguntou conforme ele a puxava pela mão por entre as árvores.

"Para casa."

Pararam diante de uma cabana de madeira. Uma construção simples, pequena; com algumas plantas que cresciam por entre os vãos da madeira. Gin abriu a porta, mas não entrou. Permaneceu parado, num convite mudo para que a garota entrasse antes. Foi quando Matsumoto percebeu. Nunca um lugar parecera tanto com um lar.

Alguns anos se passaram e eles continuaram vivendo juntos, mas não mais como duas crianças. Treinaram juntos às suas energias espirituais. Juntos sobreviveram e puderam se tornar fortes.

Matsumoto sorriu, ao vê-lo sair em busca de comida. Juntaram-se por questão de sobrevivência, mas agora ela não podia imaginar o que faria sem ele. Desde o dia em que fora salva...

Não percebera, mas se tornara tão... Dependente...

Não... Não era dependência. Era outra coisa... Alguma outra coisa... Que fazia com que doesse sequer pensar em viver sem ele.

Por quanto tempo viveram apenas com a companhia um do outro? Por quanto tempo se apoiaram um no outro? Por quanto tempo ele fora seu pilar? Matsumoto pegava-se pensando enquanto a carne da caça assava na fogueira, sob as estrelas e um luar azulado.

"Você está distante hoje."

"Pensando."

"Já faz dois anos..." ele disse aéreo.

"O quê?"

"Dois anos, desde que eu conheci você."

"Tudo isso, já?"

"E dois meses e oito dias."

Sorriu. Não precisava nem fazer as contas, para confirmar que estava certo. Sabia de cor.

"Rangiku? Eu tenho um objetivo maior com esse treinamento que nós estamos fazendo. Não pretendo morar aqui pro resto da vida."

"Jura? Porque o meu sonho é morar pra sempre numa cabana de madeira." ela disse irônica. "Mas por que está me dizendo isso?"

"Só um comentário." Replicou, evasivo.

"Gin..." Não se importava em mudar de assunto. Havia algo que precisava dizer... Algo que precisava fazer... Mas não conseguia.

"?"

Não sabia como dizê-lo. Jamais fora boa com as palavras e entre os dois formara-se com o tempo, uma espécie de entendimento mútuo...

Mas não para aquilo. Ele jamais poderia adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça de Matsumoto quando a loira entreabriu os lábios e puxou seu rosto, num beijo. O toque suave dos lábios carnudos dela enlouquecia... As línguas brigando... O fogo que crepitava iluminando ambos os rostos surpresos quando se separaram.

"Desde quando...?" veio a pergunta suspensa.

"Desde sempre." ela se surpreendeu quando as palavras deixaram instintivamente sua boca.

Amaram-se. Com a inexperiência e a malícia de dois adolescentes. E tudo naquela noite passava a ser exploração... Descoberta...

Dormiram, pela primeira vez sentindo o calor do corpo um do outro, no frio da noite.

Matsumoto adormeceu, mas acordou enquanto ainda era escuro. Viu pés descalços que caminhavam devagar em direção à porta. Piscou algumas vezes; os olhos pesavam de sono. Podia ouvir claramente os rangidos dos passos no assoalho e da porta se abrindo.

Pôde ver com ainda mais clareza, contra a luz da lua lá fora, uma silhueta negra recortada diante da porta aberta.

"Só um sonho..." murmurou para si mesma, antes de se entregar novamente ao sono.

Acordou sozinha com o vento frio da manhã entrando pelas frestas da porta e da janela. Olhou em volta, os olhos ainda se acostumando à claridade. Procurou desesperadamente com o olhar, mas não havia ninguém além dela na cabana simples de madeira.

E o sonho, de súbito, parecia tão real... Podia sentir que suava frio enquanto se levantava num movimento rápido e corria por entre as árvores... Cortes se abriam nas pernas e braços que raspavam nos galhos, conforme ela corria, mas Rangiku não parou.

"GIN! GIN! GIN!" gritou o nome até sentir a garganta doer, mas nunca obteve resposta.

Por dias esperou em vão. Então simplesmente desistiu e deixou que da ferida aberta se fizesse uma cicatriz.

Pensou no que faria a seguir. Olhando de onde estava, podia ver os muros do Sereitei. Pensou se com seus poderes espirituais de agora não poderia entrar lá. Se tornar Shinigami talvez. Discutira o assunto antes com Gin, mas de maneira muito vaga. Por algum motivo, ele sempre arrumava um jeito de mudar o rumo da conversa.

Suspirou. Parecia ser sua melhor opção.

E no fim conseguira. Entrou na escola de Shinigamis. Tornou-se uma. E entrou no Sereitei.

E descobriu que lá não estava sozinha. Havia alguém que conhecia. Ou conhecera. Não havia mudado em nada. Boca e olhos rasgados, lisos cabelos lilases caindo rebeldes na testa.

E não o conhecia mais. Agora era subcapitão de uma das 13 equipes Shinigamis, comandada por Aizen Sousoke.

Depois de tanto tempo em que ela tentara entender... Ele estava ali. Pensou se algum dia ouviria aquela explicação. Mas, por algum motivo, não sabia se queria ouvir. Assim como não sabia se conseguiria falar com ele novamente. Queria saber, mas pensar naquilo doía demais.

Contemplou a paisagem do Sereitei com uma expressão concentrada. De fato, seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar quando aquela voz conhecida disse baixinho:

"Você não mudou nada, Rangiku."

"Gin..." realmente não mudara. Ainda lhe faltavam palavras toda vez que ele se aproximava.

"Há quanto tempo, não é mesmo?" Matsumoto sentiu como se alguma coisa acordasse dentro dela. Como um leão à espreita, a raiva veio, em passos lentos e mansos, mas viera ameaçadora.

"O que? Isso é tudo que você tem para me dizer depois desse tempo todo?"

"O que você queria que eu dissesse?"

"Você não era tão cínico... O que a vida aqui fez com você? Aliás como você chegou aqui em primeiro lugar?"

"Da mesma forma que você."

"Mas... Mas... Por quê? Por que você veio para cá? Por que você foi embora?"

"Você se lembra quando eu disse que não poderia viver naquela floresta para sempre?"

"Óbvio."

"Então."

"Então o que?"

"Eu não pude." Disse como se explicasse muita coisa.

"Mas por que você foi embora assim de repente? Sem me dizer por quê? Sem se despedir? Sem dizer que ia...?"

Ele sorriu. O mesmo antigo sorriso gentil. Colocou a mão sobre seus cabelos e murmurou:

"Um dia... Um dia eu te conto tudo..."

Ouviu-se uma sirene ao longe. Um chamado para os subcapitães.

"Ops. Tenho que ir, Rangiku." Disse com um desagradável sorriso irônico estampado no rosto. Virou-se e foi embora. As vestes de subcapitão balançando ao sabor do vento.

"...Quem é você?" Matsumoto murmurou tristemente para o nada.

Finalmente desistiu de entender. Havia se tornado forte o bastante para fingir que superara. Que esquecera. Mesmo que a ferida continuasse aberta. Mesmo que estivesse claro que nunca fecharia.

Ele havia ido embora. Ela sofrera. Ambos seguiram caminhos diferentes. Era como a história acabava, por mais estranha que fosse.

E aprendeu a ser como ele. A seguir em frente, ficando cada vez mais forte, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Tornou-se subcapitã também. Tornou-se forte.

E por mais que surgissem trabalhos e missões, parte de sua mente nunca deixava de pensar no que acontecera. Por mais que os anos insistissem em passar...

Acontecimentos cada vez mais estranhos vieram. A execução de Kuchiki Rukia... O pressentimento de que havia algo grande por trás disso... E a intuição horrível de que tinha a ver com ele.

A invasão dos humanos... A morte de Aizen... E a certeza de que tinha a ver com ele.

E quando foi descoberta toda a farsa... Da morte de Aizen... Da traição do capitão da equipe 5... Do envolvimento de Gin naquilo tudo... Mesmo que houvesse ainda tanta mágoa em relação a ele... Mesmo que ela já meio que soubesse... Era como se seu mundo tivesse desmoronado. Porque ela ainda não entendia o motivo. Porque ela nunca entendia suas razões.

Mas havia se tornado forte. Não hesitou em se dirigir para onde sentia as energias de Gin, Aizen e os outros... Não hesitou na hora de atacá-lo... De segurar seu pulso e colocar a lâmina fria da Zampakutou contra o seu pescoço. Por mais que sofresse com isso.

"Não se mexa." Sussurrou perigosamente em seu ouvido.

E só o que Rangiku queria era poder chorar e pedir a ele que dissesse que era mentira. Mas não fraquejou. E não iria fraquejar na frente dele. Não havia mais saída...

Uma vez ele dissera que lhe contaria tudo um dia. Estava na hora. Nunca estivera tão próxima da tão desejada e temida verdade. Nunca estivera tão próxima de entender...

Parecia tudo perdido para os Shinigamis traidores. Quando o inimaginável aconteceu. Matsumoto ainda não acreditava quando lembrava do céu se rasgando revelando hollows gigantescos...

Menos Grande; era o nome das criaturas que ajudaram Gin, Aizen e Tousen a furgir, sem deixar vestígios. Pôde ainda ouvir a voz de Gin, mas com toda a agitação, nunca pôde dizer se havia ou não ironia em suas palavras.

"Que frustrante. Eu realmente não teria me importado em ter ficado perto, mais um pouco. Até depois, Rangiku... Desculpe."

Foi tudo o que disse antes de deixá-la, só e confusa... De novo. Ele sempre a deixava, sem dizer por que... E ela continuava a amá-lo. Mesmo que jamais admitisse para si própria.

Matsumoto suspirou, saindo das lembranças. Seu olhar continuava vidrado lá fora, fixo nas estrelas e na lua. Lua azul... Como naquela noite. Na noite em que ela fora dele e ela achava que tudo ficaria bem.

Na noite em que tudo se desfez, perante seus olhos.

xXxXx

_(...) Blue moon_

_You saw me standing alone_

_Without a dream in my heart_

_Without a love on my own (…)_

_ Blue Moon – Elvis Presley_

E, num lugar distante, outro par de olhos fitava distraidamente as estrelas... Um par de olhos estreitos.

Sabia que em algum lugar, as mesmas estrelas estariam sob o olhar intenso daqueles olhos de cor de tempestade... Rangiku sempre gostara de observar as estrelas.

Ainda se permitia pensar nela.

Lembrou-se de quando a conhecera. Não por um acaso, mas por uma ordem.

Sua vila havia sido atacada, mas ele estava bem. Havia sido salvo por um homem alto, moreno, que usava óculos e roupas de capitão Shinigami.

"Quem é você?" perguntara assustado.

"Meu nome é Aizen Sousuke. Fui eu que mandei que atacassem esse lugar."

"Você...? Mas por que... Me salvou?"

"Há tempos senti uma energia espiritual forte vindo daqui. A sua. No meio de todo esse lixo, você talvez tenha potencial pra me ajudar em uma coisa. Gostaria de sair daqui? Gostaria de ter poder?"

Mais do qualquer coisa no mundo; pensou enquanto concordava com a cabeça.

"Existe mais alguém aqui que também possui energia espiritual. Encontre-o e junto com essa pessoa desenvolva seu poder. Eu o procurarei quando estiver forte o bastante."

E partira tão misteriosamente quanto surgira.

Não havia sido difícil achar a menina. A energia espiritual era forte, mesmo que ela estivesse quase desmaiada de exaustão.

Os cabelos louros espalhavam-se pelo chão de terra, os olhos prateados fitavam inexpressivos a lugar nenhum, os lábios cheios entreabertos deixavam o ar entrar e sair lentamente.

Tinha qualquer coisa de triste na imagem daquela menina incrivelmente bela.

Gin não teve dúvidas de que aquela garota era uma sobrevivente, para escapar ilesa dos assassinos que haviam arrasado a vila. Para aquele tipo de pessoa, uma garota como aquela não era para se ver, amar, ouvir ou admirar. Era algo para se possuir.

Colocou um pedaço de carne diante dos lábios famintos. Diante disso, a loura saiu do estado de letargia.

"Coma." Gin ordenara. "Se você pode se abater por causa da fome... Você deve ter poder espiritual."

"Você... Também..."

"É. Eu também. Ichimaru Gin. Prazer em conhecer."

"Gin... Que nome estranho." O garoto sorriu diante de um comentário tão corriqueiro, numa situação tão... Diferente.

"E você quem é?"

"Matsumoto... Rangiku..." E naquele momento começara uma relação de amizade e sobrevivência que duraria muito mais do que qualquer um dos dois poderia imaginar.

E no passar dos mais de dois anos nos quais Gin e Rangiku viveram juntos, o garoto aprenderia a sentir falta de sua companhia, a gostar de se tornar forte com ela, a querer estar com ela.

Encontrava-se com Aizen de quando em quando para que o capitão visse o quanto evoluíra... Até que estivesse pronto. Tudo em segredo.

Não conseguia pensar no que diria se Rangiku soubesse. Não queria que ela soubesse que a salvara e vivera com ela por uma ordem. Porque o próprio Gin sabia que não era esse o motivo.

E principalmente, não queria que ela soubesse que um dia ele iria embora.

Sentia-se desprezível. Era mesmo o pior tipo de homem.

Dois anos se passaram, e o dia finalmente chegara. Aizen lhe dissera que já estava pronto para ir ao Sereitei. Restava apenas um problema.

Gin não sabia dizer adeus.

Por isso optou por não fazê-lo.

Apenas... Conversou com Rangiku diante da fogueira, como se fosse uma noite qualquer. Olhando para ela... Não queria ir embora...

A lua e o brilho laranja da fogueira incidiam juntos nos cabelos louros da garota... Os lábios pareciam ter tornado-se ainda mais desejáveis com o passar dos meses... Os olhos ainda com o mesmo cinzento vívido.

Era linda.

Surpreendeu-se quando aqueles lábios tomaram os seus num beijo arrebatador. Um beijo que ele esperara desde que a conhecera, mas nunca tivera coragem de querer.

Coisas belas eram para ser possuídas... E foi o que ele fez. Sob o luar azulado daquela noite, ela foi sua... Ou ele foi dela?

Já não importava... Ele pertencia àquele anjo há muito tempo... Só jamais se dera conta disso.

E nunca foi tão difícil ir. Nunca foi tão difícil não dizer adeus. Sempre vivera solitário e naqueles dois anos, e mais ainda naquela noite, sentiu-se amado. Difícil dar as costas a tudo isso.

Mas teria poder. E quando o tivesse, talvez voltasse para buscá-la. Todo aquele tempo, havia sido fruto de um objetivo. E ele não podia desistir agora.

Foi embora sem olhar para trás, embora se lembrasse de quando em quando.

Qual não foi a sua surpresa após algum tempo no Sereitei, vê-la ali também. Sabia que devia tê-la magoado. Muito. Por isso ela evitava olhá-lo.

Havia planejado voltar para buscá-la, mas se esquecera de quem era ela. Rangiku o havia alcançado muito antes disso. Porque ela não era qualquer garota.

Lembrara-se de certa vez ter perguntado a Aizen sobre isso.

"Capitão... Posso fazer uma pergunta? Aquele dia na floresta... Você disse que me salvou porque eu tinha potencial para ajudar você. Mas... Por que me mandou salvar a garota?"

"Porque ela tinha potencial pra ajudar e se fortalecer com você." Simples e verdadeiro assim.

Mas não podia contar a ela. Não ainda. Havia um objetivo a ser cumprido e iria até o fim.

Sob a luz do luar, Gin suspirou, desfazendo as lembranças. Lua azul... Como naquela noite.

Suspirou mais uma vez, saudosamente. E não se permitiu pensar mais nisso, pelo menos por enquanto. Ainda havia muito a ser feito.

"'Todos tem alguém com quem se importam...' Eu disse isso ao Kira uma vez, na esperança de que um dia chegasse aos seus ouvidos. Eventualmente ele vai perceber que foi por isso que eu disse. E sei que você vai perceber que é verdade. Eu me importei, Rangiku... O bastante para me torturar em saudades, mas não para voltar atrás..."

Era quem ele se tornara. Não podia voltar... Mesmo que doesse. E despediu-se mais uma vez daquelas memórias, sob o brilho da lua azul.

-FIM-

N/A: presente adiantado de natal pra Wanda Scarlet chata e chantagista q não parou de me atazanar com esse fic! Tá aí! Agora quero o seu viu, dona Wanda?

Feliz Natal! Te adoro! Tá feliz agora? (resposta óbvia: claro q não e odiei o fic! XD)

O fic foi feito pra Wanda Scarlet, mas se alguém mais quiser deixar reviews, não tenho objeções.

Lyra


End file.
